


A Ghost of Summer

by MidnightHalo27



Category: Magisterium Series - Holly Black & Cassandra Clare
Genre: Alastair is mentioned only, Call is mentioned only, Non-compliant with The Bronze Key after the book's first chapter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-07
Updated: 2016-08-07
Packaged: 2018-07-29 20:21:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7698142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MidnightHalo27/pseuds/MidnightHalo27
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Last year, he’d been at Call’s house, spending the days under the sun, playing with robots made of old car parts, then spending the nights sleeping in a military cot in Call’s bedroom.</p><p>It was the best summer of Aaron’s life.</p><p>It was his first whole summer with Call.</p><p>It might have been his last.</p><p>Or</p><p>In which Call disappears during bronze year.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Ghost of Summer

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: First time writing in this format. I really liked it.
> 
> I also published this fic on fanfiction.net (username: GakuenAlicefan27)
> 
> There are spoilers for those who haven't finished The Copper Gauntlet and for the first chapter of The Bronze Key. The fic is not compliant to The Bronze key after the book's first chapter.
> 
> Disclaimer: The Magisterium book series belongs to Cassandra Clare and Holly Black, not me.
> 
> I hope you like it! Reviews, kudos, etc are awesome! Constructive criticism is very welcome, but flames will be used to roast marshmallows.

1\. Call vanishes in the middle of the night, two months into their bronze year.

2\. He doesn’t show up for breakfast. His room is empty.  
His belongings are gone. Havoc is nowhere to be seen.  
They turn the Magisterium upside down looking for him.  
There’s no trace of him: no sign of a struggle, no note, no nothing.  
No Call.

3\. He was fine the day before, Aaron swears.  
(Deep down he knows just an hour is enough to change everything, though.)

4\. Call’s dad is contacted.  
He reacts as well as Aaron expects him to.

5\. They send out a search party.  
Aaron and Tamara are forbidden from going.  
They try, but are caught.

6\. They try again.  
They are caught again.

7\. Call isn’t found.  
No trail, no way to track him.  
No body.

8\. The school goes somber.  
One of the Makaris has disappeared.  
Master Joseph still has the Alkahest.  
Aaron and Tamara don’t comment much to the others.  
Jasper, surprisingly, doesn’t comment much either.

9\. The school year goes on.  
It doesn’t feel right.

10\. Summer comes.  
It doesn’t feel right either.

11\. Aaron stays at The Gables.

12\. Last year, he’d been at Call’s house, spending the days under the sun, playing with robots made of old car parts, then spending the nights sleeping in a military cot in Call’s bedroom.  
It was the best summer of Aaron’s life.  
It was his first whole summer with Call.  
It might have been his last.

13\. He is miserable.  
He and Tamara do a great job of being miserable together.

14\. One day, Aaron wakes up, gets up from the posh bed in his bedroom at The Gables and, for a moment, he doesn’t notice it, but as he starts looking around for his shirt, his eyes fall on the calendar he masochistically put on his bedside drawer.  
It’s Call’s birthday. He’s turning fifteen.  
Or, at least, Aaron hopes he’s turning fifteen.

15\. Tamara and he take a day to go down to North Carolina and visit Call’s dad.  
He’s not home.  
The neighbor hasn’t seen him in a while.

16\. They go to the junkyard where Alastair keeps his old cars.  
He’s not there either.  
Needless to say, neither is Call.

17\. The place looks as good as abandoned. The ruins of what used to be Mrs. Tisdale’s house don’t bring back happy memories.  
(But at least they are memories of a time in which Call was with them.)

18\. Tamara cries.  
Aaron does too.

19\. The Rajavis hold a party the next week, in honor of their Makar.  
Nobody talks about the Makar who’s missing.  
(Only when they think Aaron’s not hearing.)

20\. He sees Jasper at the party.  
They exchange looks, but don’t say a thing.

21\. Aaron doesn’t know if Jasper keeps quiet because he’s worried or because he’s scared.  
(If he’s being honest with himself, Aaron is both.)

22\. He gives fake smiles, makes small talk, and performs tricks with chaos magic to entertain.

23\. His best friend might be dead.  
His best friend might be alive and crazy.

24\. Aaron’s the most useless Makar in History.

25\. He sees Master Rufus at the party.  
He doesn’t look good. 

26\. Tamara appears beside him.  
She looks at Master Rufus too.  
They still don’t tell him what they know.

27\. They’d look for Call.  
They’d drop everything to go after him and only stop once they’d found him.  
If they knew where to begin.

28\. They might do it anyway.

29\. If they gather enough corage to do that to Master Rufus.

30\. The party goes smoothly.  
No underdressed boy sneaks past the butler. No chaos-ridden wolf causes panic among the guests.

31\. The summer goes on.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I do know what happened to Call and Havoc, but I chose to leave the fic open-ended for those of you who preferred the mystery. If you would prefer knowing instead of guessing, you just have to ask for it in a comment or personal message and I'll privately reply with the answer.
> 
> Thank you for reading!
> 
> I always love to discuss anything Magisterium related! You can find me on tumblr as agarotado27dejunho


End file.
